


Bliss

by takarazuka_rpf



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takarazuka_rpf/pseuds/takarazuka_rpf
Summary: Chigimiyu fluff with hints of angst here and there. Once again, this is a 100% fictional story dedicated to these two people. Enjoy ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote parts 1 and 2 a couple of years ago on a different platform, therefore I thought I’d transfer them onto here for anyone who wishes to read.

Finally arriving at their driveway, Miyu turned off the engines of her car and put on the handbrakes. The time was currently midnight and Miyu had just come back from the office. The company she was working for had an upcoming project deadline coming up so recently everyone had been staying behind a little more to finish off the last few touches.

However, Miyu being Miyu, she worked that little bit harder and always stayed until everyone else had left. Because of this, Miyu had been deemed as an important asset to the company, and without her, the company may never get anywhere.

Nonetheless, Miyu was exhausted. These late nights were starting to take a toll on her and she wondered how much longer she was able to stand this for. Not only did it drain her mentally and physically, it had also reduced the time Miyu was spending with her family. The wedding ring on the finger began to tighten as this thought entered her mind.

She leant her whole body forward as she rested her forehead on the steering wheel while closing her eyes. Miyu took in a deep breath and then drew out a long sigh. She couldn't wait to get inside.

Finally, bringing all her remaining energy together, Miyu opened the car door and stepped out of the vehicle. The air around her was quiet as the households on the street she lived on were all asleep, including her own. The streetlights lit up the road as she heard the crickets chirp in the bushes. It really was a peaceful neighbourhood.

Once she had checked her car was fully locked, Miyu fumbled for her keys in her handbag as she headed for her front door. The sound of her footsteps filled the silent night air as her high-heels hit the ground one after the other. When she had reached her front door, Miyu twisted the key into the lock and opened the door with a push. Immediately, a feeling of warmth and familiarity washed over her. She breathed in the scent of her home as she felt her spirit returning to her again.

Her hallway was dimly illuminated by the light coming from the streetlights outside, through the gaps in the curtains. The only noise present was the sound of the ticking Grandfather's clock, which Chigi begged for them to get at some auction. However, Miyu had begun to grow rather fond of it despite how creepy it stood against the wall.

Miyu gently closed the door behind her and made sure that she did not wake up the two individuals sleeping upstairs. When she had taken off her shoes, Miyu removed her jacket with tired limbs and headed upstairs. The staircase creaked as she tip-toed her way up trying to make as little noise as possible. And when she had arrived on the upstairs landing, she searched for the two people she cared for the most in the world.

Having located where they were, she opened the door to the master bedroom, the sight she was greeted with nearly took her breath away.

Her wife and their baby were currently sleeping on the king-sized bed. Their daughter was embraced in her wife's loving arms who herself was snoring gently with a peaceful expression on her face. Under the moonlight, it really was the most beautiful scene Miyu had ever seen. Her heart began to swell as she observed quietly from the doorway. If there was one benefit from finishing work this late, it was being able to see this.

Unable to stay away any longer, she began to approach them while she let her bag slipped off her shoulder and fall to the ground. Right now she didn't care for a thing expect for the two people on the bed in front of her.

As she reached the bed, Miyu crawled onto it and the mattress dipped under her weight. The movement seemed to have woken up one of them as their daughter started to twist and turn in Chigi's arms. Miyu held her breath hoping their daughter wasn't about to cry.

But thankfully, when their daughter's bright eyes met with Miyu's, a big smile broke out on her face and she immediately began to reach out for her mother. Miyu couldn't help but reciprocate the smile as she started to pick Hitoko up with her arms.

Hitoko was becoming heavy at the age of 7 months and Miyu held Chigi fully responsible for this. Chigi had always been worried about their daughter getting hungry so she would always feed her a portion big enough for two or three babies. And because of that, Hitoko had developed a huge appetite and a love for anything edible. But this wasn't necessarily a bad thing Miyu considered again. After all, a happy baby is a healthy baby.

As Miyu picked Hitoko up, Hitoko's chubby arms and legs moved around in the air and she bounced within Miyu’s arms with great enthusiasm. She really was a little bundle of joy.

'Shhhhhh,' whispered Miyu to the excited baby in front of her, 'come on, let us go before we wake up mummy.'

With that, Hitoko gurgled as if to say 'ok'. Miyu gave her a smile back and kissed her on the nose before bringing her close to her chest and carrying her out of the room.

In the dark corridor, Miyu managed to find the baby-room and then proceeded to open its door with Hitoko in her arms. Hitoko pulled at her mother's hair as she observed it with great fascination. Because unfortunately for Miyu, Chigi's hair was too short therefore she was always the victim of the painful hair-pulling.

Once Miyu had entered the baby-room, she gently put Hitoko down in the crib and tucked her into a snow-patterned blanket that was already in there. And then with great difficulty, she managed to escape from Hitoko's iron grip of her hair. But still, Hitoko little hands continued to grasp the air between them, reaching out for her mother.

'Here you go,' said Miyu to the wide-eyed baby as she leant into the crib, 'it's time to go back to sleep baby.' Miyu made a pout at Hitoko who kicked at the blanket draped over her, refusing to go to sleep.

'Would you like me to sing a song then?' Asked Miyu trying to calm the little bundle below her. With that question, Hitoko made a thrilled squeal as excitement took over her little body. Miyu smiled knowingly at her baby and then began to hum a song.

The song she began to hum was 《Dream A Little Dream of Me》 as this song, Miyu had discovered, was the most efficient at getting Hitoko to fall asleep.

And what do you know? Hitoko little eyes immediately began to struggle to stay open within the first notes of her mother's voice. And after a few more moments, Hitoko was complete knocked out and her mother's humming had turned into a light chuckle. Shaking her head, Miyu marvelled at how much Hitoko was like Chigi, with the ability to fall sleep in seconds.

'See you in the morning,' Miyu smiled down at her child as she lowered herself to kiss Hitoko on her forehead. As one could see, Hitoko had never been short of motherly love.

When she was sure that Hitoko was not going to wake up anymore, she slowly turned around and walked away from the crib. And when she got to the doorway, she gave one last look towards Hitoko and in a soft tone, she said, 'sleep tight my little one.'

With that, she closed the door and began to head back to her and Chigi's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

When Miyu had entered their bedroom, she walked towards the sleeping figure on the bed with a loving smile on her face. Chigi was sleeping in a free-fall position with her limbs spread out on the bed and the duvet draped over her waist with a corner on the floor. Miyu bent down to pick up the corner of the duvet and at the same time slipped under it as she got into bed.

Lying on her side, she shifted towards Chigi and propped herself up with an elbow. And just like that, she began to quietly observe a sleeping Chigi because this was one of Miyu's favourite hobbies to do.

Chigi's lips were slightly parted as she let out a gentle snore. Her lips trembled as she exhaled and inhaled in her sleep and it was almost mesmerising to watch. Miyu's eyes traced all over her wife's face until she began to giggle when she saw one of Hitoko's toy tucked behind Chigi's ear. Then beginning to realise everything else, Miyu noticed that Chigi was still in her day clothes with one of her socks missing.

And with that, Miyu let out a sigh and wondered what extraordinary technique Chigi used this time to get Hitoko to sleep (and apparently herself too). Carefully, Miyu removed the toy from behind Chigi's ear and placed it on the lamp-desk behind her. When she turned around, she continued to look at her sleeping wife while enjoying this moment of peace and silence.

But unable to stop herself anymore, Miyu shifted her body even closer to Chigi until she was nose to nose with her. Miyu closed her eyes as she breathed in her wife's warm sweet scent feeling an overwhelming sense of happiness come over her. She truly had the perfect family.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and brought up her hand to feel Chigi's face. A feeling of mischievous crept over her as her fingers began to linger on the different parts of Chigi's face. Chigi never liked other people touching her face like this, even Miyu, so it was only during times like this when the golden opportunity arises. Therefore, there was no way Miyu was going to let this opportunity slip away. Her index finger traced along Chigi's jawline as Miyu's eyes followed its path.

Miyu had to admit it, her wife was a masterpiece. It was like as if Chigi's face was carved by angels and then presented as a gift by the heavens. Yep, Miyu was definitely never letting this one go.

Miyu's fingers then moved further up as she gently touched Chigi's eyelids. Out of all the features on Chigi's face, her eyes were Miyu's favourite. If eyes were windows to the soul, then Miyu could fall in love just by looking into them. Because the soul the eyes revealed was one of a spirited, passionate, kind, intelligent and loving person.

Unconsciously, Miyu closed the gap between them and placed a lingering kiss on Chigi's lips. Miyu smiled into the kiss as she continued to realise how lucky she was.

Even now Miyu still blushed, because no matter how many times they have shared kisses, Miyu's heart would always pound relentlessly in her chest. One time Miyu actually went to the doctors to check if she had a heart condition. But in the end, the doctor just confirmed that she was perfectly healthy and that there was nothing wrong with her. At the time Miyu never felt so embarrassed in her life.

Suddenly breaking her thoughts, Chigi began to mumble something frantic in her sleep causing Miyu to jump a little.

'No no put that down Hitoko! Don't eat that! Your mum will kill me!'

Hearing this, Miyu bite down her tongue trying to prevent herself from bursting out into a laughter. Her body shook underneath the duvet as she tried to contain her giggles while covering her mouth with her retracted hand.

But when she returned her gaze back to her wife, she saw that a frown had appeared between Chigi's eyebrows. Seemed like Chigi struggled to control Hitoko even in her dreams.

Having said this, Miyu noticed that Chigi often frowned in her sleep. Miyu didn't know why but she wanted to find out. Miyu wanted for Chigi to be free of her worries wherever she was, whether if she was in the real world or the dream world. She wanted Chigi to be happy because if her wife was happy, then she will be as well.

Therefore, bringing a finger up, she pressed down on the flesh between Chigi's eyebrows and slowly the frown dissipated. A peaceful expression once returned to Chigi's face and Miyu was proud of her own accomplishment.

Then, feeling sleep come over her, Miyu let out a big yawn as she realised what time it was. Maybe it was time to wake up Chigi so that they could both wash up and head for bed properly.


End file.
